Give Unto Me
by DraAiedail
Summary: Harry ha decidido alejar a Hermione. Ella sin embargo, esta dispuesta a mostrarle que quiere ser quien lo sane, lo salve de la oscuridad. ¿Aceptara Harry a Hermione? ¡HHr!


**GIVE UNTO ME**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling (y que envidia ¬¬'), yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo pura diversión para mi y para el lector! Disfruten! .

Por primera vez no sabia que decirte, ni como explicar todo lo que sentía por ti. Yo, la que siempre te iba dando las respuestas y te servía de soporte, no sabía como contrarrestar este momento tan caótico. Si caótico, porque los segundos pasaban y parecían extenderse por años, ¿Es que alguien no nos puede interrumpir? Tu mirada esta vacía, y la mía desesperada. Debo pensar lo que te quiero decir sin necesidad de herirte, herirme o equivocarme ¿En que momento llegamos a esto?

_I've been watching you from a distance (He estado mirándote desde la distancia) _

_The distance sees through your disguise (La distancia ve a través de tu disfraz)_

_All I want from you is your hurting (Todo lo que quiero de ti es tu dolor)_

_I want to heal you (Quiero curarte)_

_I want to save you from the dark (Quiero salvarte de la oscuridad)_

Harry… Estoy sin palabras- me siento fatal. ¿No puedo decirte o darte algo mejor?

Herm, no importa en verdad. Lo que sucedió solo es cosa mía y de Voldemort, no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer, ya déjalo así- apagaste tu voz lentamente.

Pe…pero Harry…- ¡vaya que difícil resulta esto! –Mira, quiero… quiero hacerte saber… -¡Eso no, Herm! piensa bien- perdón, quiero decir…-

¡Ya déjalo si! Si estamos aquí fue porque lo quisiste así, pero ahora quiero dejarlo ¿Me comprendes?- Gritaste desesperado, algo luchaba por salir de los dos.

-¡No ahora no! Me oirás Harry James Potter. ¡¡Por Dios que me oirás!- Ahora yo era la enojada. -¿Tu quieres dejarlo? ¿Pues sabes que? Yo no quiero, quiero hablar y creo que como tu amiga tengo derecho-.

Di lo que quieras...- Cerraste los ojos, hiciste un ademán de estar atento y te sentaste.

¿Tienes idea de porque he estado aquí todo este tiempo?-.

_Give unto me your troubles (Dame tus problemas)_

_I'll endure your suffering (Soportaré tu sufrimiento)_

_Place onto me your burden (Coloca sobre mí tu carga)_

_I'll drink your deadly poison (Beberé tu mortal veneno_)

Lo único que quiero es ayudarte, quiero quedarme con tus problemas, soportar tu dolor y cargarlo por ti… No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar- Un único sollozo brotó de mi corazón, silencioso sin necesidad de callarlo.

Sabes que no debes Herms. Lo único que haré es exponerte- Tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas, fijaste tu mirada en mi y el tiempo dejo de existir.

¡No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes, te lo estoy exigiendo! Quiero ser quien te sane, quiero salvarte de la oscuridad- Hable entre sollozos bajando la mirada. Ya nada tenía que perder, nada teníamos que perder.

_Why should I care if they hurt you (¿Por qué debería preocuparte si te dañan?)_

_Somehow it matters more to me (De alguna forma esto me importa a mí)_

_Than if I were hurting myself (Que si yo fuese a hacerme daño a mi misma)_

_Save you (save you) (Sálvate (sálvate))_

_I'll save you (Te salvaré)_

¡Que no te importe que me suceda a mi! ¡Esto es solo de mi incumbencia, quiero que te mantengas lejos, quiero mantenerte lejos!- Gritaste con chispas saltando de tus ojos.

Vacile al momento, di un paso hacia atrás, pero ya estaba decida, me volví sobre ese paso, te mire fijamente secando las ultimas lagrimas y me abalancé sobre ti. Te bese.

Si alguna vez viví un momento tan desesperante fue ese. Me prendí a ti, era mi último recurso. Y es que el admitir que te amaba no fue fácil. Comprendí al momento que nuestra felicidad estaría condenada y no me equivoqué. Tú y yo en medio de la Sala Común, pasando de gritos a un beso desesperado.

_Give unto me your troubles (Dame tus problemas)_

_I'll endure your suffering (Soportaré tu sufrimiento)_

_Place onto me your burden (Coloca sobre mí tu carga)_

_I'll drink your deadly poison (Beberé tu mortal veneno)_

No experimente nada igual a esto antes, ni siquiera el peor cruciatus me haría sentir peor. Mi corazón de iba destrozando poco a poco, mientras mis labios se encarnaban fieramente sobre los tuyos, encontrándose, reconociendo lo que siempre les falto: tu amor.

El mundo dejo de girar a mi alrededor al ver que tu también sentías lo mismo, y cuando el oxigeno en nuestros pulmones ya no nos basto, nos separamos lentamente. Me abrazaste y yo solo atine a recargar mi cabeza en tu pecho, y aferrarme a tu espalda, mientras tú me acercabas más a ti jalándome de la cintura.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle (No temas a la flama de mi amor)_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness (Deja que sea el sol en tu mundo de oscuridad) _

_Give unto me all that frightens you (Dame todos tus miedos)_

_I'll have your nightmares for you (Tendré tus pesadillas por ti)_

_If you sleep soundly (Si duermes profundamente)_

Te amo- musite con los ojos cerrados y todavía prendida a tu espalda.

Tú lo sabes… Yo también te amo, Herm- dijiste con voz queda. –Por eso te quiero proteger, sin ti yo no se que hacer, eres quien me hace ver quien soy en realidad.

Harry… Por favor, quiero estar contigo, las consecuencias que pague no me importan, mientras esté a tu lado- respondí como suplica.

¿Sabes lo que significa en verdad? Hermione, tenerte a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lo único bueno que queda en mi… Todo lo que soy… Todo lo que tengo… Todo lo que he hecho… Ha sido por ti- confesaste.

Entonces no temas a este amor- Hable. –Déjame ser luz en tu mundo de oscuridad, tus miedos, tus pesadillas, las sostendré mientas estemos juntos.

_Give unto me your troubles (Dame tus problemas)_

_I'll endure your suffering (Soportaré tu sufrimiento)_

_Place onto me your burden (Coloca sobre mí tu carga)_

_I'll drink your deadly poison (Beberé tu mortal veneno)_

Nos sentamos aún abrazados, me recosté en ti para dejar que me abrazaras. La noche transcurrió en silencio. Y lo único que resonaba ahí era nuestro amor silencioso. No necesitamos cruzar más palabras, todo floto en el aire impregnado de amor, ¿Qué mas nos daba si la noche se adueñaba del dolor mientras estuviéramos juntos? Nuestro amor seguiria creciendo, nos alimentaria eternamente.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle (No temas a la flama de mi amor)_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness (Deja que sea el sol en tu mundo de oscuridad) _

_Give unto me all that frightens you (Dame todos tus miedos)_

_I'll have your nightmares for you (Tendré tus pesadillas por ti)_

_If you sleep soundly (Si duermes profundamente)_

A los primeros rayos de la mañana desperté. Enseguida me percate que no fue sueño, sino la más pura y cruel realidad. La profecía, nuestros gritos, el primer beso; todo se agolpo en mi memoria rápidamente y di un respingo al sentirte despertar.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntaste con voz soñolienta. -¡Un momento! ¿Nos hemos quedado dormidos?

–Al parecer, eso sucedió- hablé mientras asentía. –Y no se me olvida nada, aún tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar- me levante enseguida. –Pero para eso tendremos tiempo… cariño- sonreí y me volví para besarte.

Si así serán mis mañanas contigo… Quiero mantenerme en al Sala Común toda mi vida- dijiste abrazándome.

Así será… Estaremos juntos- selle tus labios con un beso, y el bullicio se empezó a oír.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle (No temas a la flama de mi amor)_

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness (Deja que sea el sol en tu mundo de oscuridad)_

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer song-fic. La verdad es la primera vez que publico algo y pos me hace sentir nerviosa porque he leído muchos fics y songfics que me dejaron impresionada. Si has llegado hasta aquí con esta historia, te lo agradezco mucho!

Solo una cosita más: ¡Déjame un review por favor! No importa para que: sea crítica destructiva o constructiva, tengas un chiste que contar, alguna cosa, pero me gustaría conocer tu opinión para saber como voy en esto de los fics!

Gracias!

Sky


End file.
